


Crazy Stupid Love

by My_OTP_11andRiverSong



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Bridget Jones's Baby - Freeform, F/M, FOREVER LOVE, Gen, Mind of its own, Perhaps what happened behind the scenes, Poor Mark, Random Tags, just random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_11andRiverSong/pseuds/My_OTP_11andRiverSong
Summary: Mark gets some advice from an unlikely source. Set during Bridget Jones Baby film





	1. Incidental meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts that just developed a mind of their own. Coincides with the activities of Bridget Jones Baby, well mostly

Today started out as any ordinary day, he woke up, got dressed and headed out for his errands. Sure it required a bit more inner strength to through this day as opposed to other days but Mark never imagined he would reach the point he was at now. Deafening silence with such tension in the air, so much wanting to be said but with one of the last persons, he would ever choose to share those words with. He internally sighed as he kept his attention on the road.

‘’So that was Bridget.’’

Mark chose not to answer at that moment as he was currently trying to forget that rather awkward and untimely encounter with his ex. He wasn’t even sure that awkward was the right word to describe what had happened. Today, they had a memorial for his old friend Daniel Cleaver. Well, they hadn’t been friends since that incident with his first wife and was even less friends with the Bridget fiasco. He knew that he couldn’t avoid seeing her but he had at least hoped that arriving late and leaving early would permit him an easy escape route from actually having to talk to her. Sadly, this did not work out in his favour. 

Just as they were about to leave and make a run for it towards the car, he had bumped into her at the door. There was no mistaken the familiar feelings the collision had stirred within him, feelings he had tried so hard to suppress and ignore. The split second had been enough to allow the warmth of her body or the softness of her curves to imprint on his body in ways he had hoped was not very obvious to anyone around him.

Why hadn’t he been looking where he was going?

She seemed like she was trying to make the whole conversation with your ex you haven’t seen in 2 years more bearable and was failing miserable. Despite that, her verbal incontinence and his desire to simply disappear from existence, the whole interaction lasted for no more than a minute or two. Despite the short time of duration, he could help but notice the strands of hair that had gotten away from her hairstyle nor could he ignore the way that blue dress had hugged her figure in all the right places. _Oh, man did she looked amazing_. During their relationship, he had always thought Bridget had aged like fine wine, better with age. He had struggled so much preventing his eyes from straying to her obvious display of cleavage. Definitely better with age. Did she intentionally plan to cause him so much distress with such little effort? 

And to make matters even worse, Camilla had decided to join him as a means of moral support. Their relationship which to the outsider as perfect harmony was anything but; they were in the middle of a divorce, his second one as well as hers. Sigh, perhaps some people just aren’t cut out for marriage and love. Despite the impending separation, they had been really civil to each other, much better as friends than as lovers. He had no idea why he had introduced her as his wife to Bridget. Technically she still was his wife on paper but that was neither here nor there. It just added to the awkwardness of the meeting outside of the church. Thankfully Camilla had enough poise to overlook his verbal blunder with the skill of a West End actress.

Unfortunately, the short interlude was enough time to warrant a post-meeting enquiry from his current travel partner. 

‘’She seemed….nice.’’ Camilla paused for a bit allowing herself to choose her words quite wisely. She knew Mark was a very reserved person and didn’t like to speak about things that had a personal nature. He didn’t seem to handle his emotions very well, not that he displayed it much in front of her. She had hoped, it would be one of those rare times that she was able to coax him out of his hard shell. Today was not one of those days.

‘’Yes, I always thought her to be such.’’ _God shoot me now, really can’t be bothered with this right now_.

‘’Hmm, she was not what I was expecting.’’ Mark could sense this conversation was taking a turn that he wasn’t in the mood to deal with and refrained from answering. Sensing his resistance to reply, Camilla cast a gaze over to her driving companion, she could see the white paleness of his knuckles and he held the steering wheel a bit tighter. Lovely, it seems like we’re finally getting somewhere, best continue.

‘’I mean, when you meet your ex husband’s ex fiancé, you expect some sort of…I don’t know, bond to instantly form between you guys.’’ 

‘’Bridget isn’t aware that we aren’t together anymore. I don’t know how she would. We don’t really call each other up to have tea at Harrods.’’ Mark replied in a clipped tone.

‘’Look, all I’m saying is that, being around her, regardless of how short of a time, was a breath of fresh air. She seemed delightful.’’ Mark still refused to give out any additional information. He knew he only needed to endure this interrogation for just a little bit longer. He definitely didn’t want to talk about Bridget, her horrible way with words or that young man she was CLEARLY flirting with. No. Definitely not thinking about it at all. Camilla could see that her current method wasn’t working as well as she liked. She needed to discover a way to get Mark to open up to what she had observed between the estranged lovers. She reminisced of her relationship with Mark. Although he never stated it outright, she always knew that she didn’t hold his heart, even in the beginning. Whenever evidence of his relationship with Bridget would crop up, he always tended to have a melancholy aura about him.

‘’I think you should.’’

‘’You think I should do what?’’ Mark asked looking over to Camilla.

‘’Ask Bridget out.’’ Luckily at this time, they had come to a red light and the car was temporarily halted. Mark gazed over at Camilla as if she had grown an extra head. It seemed like a trap and Mark knew he was not one well versed in the female mind, felt it best to ask before giving his peace.

‘’Why on earth would I ask Bridget out?’’

‘’Well, you’re probably both single and although it didn’t work out last time, might still be nice to meet up and as you say ‘catch up’.’’

Camilla could see that Mark was in deep thought. She jumped for glee inside in silent hope that her suggestions was at least getting through his thick skull. Sooner than she had wanted, the light had changed and Mark pulled in front of her hotel. Being the gentleman that he is, Mark got out after her parked and walked over to the passenger door to assist her out of the car. 

‘’You haven’t answered my question.’’ Mark sighed. ‘’Listen, I am not saying invite her on a mini weekend in Italy, just coffee or dinner. I am sure you both shall enjoy it.’’

‘’Goodbye Camilla.’’

Camila stood as she watched Mark start up his car and drove off. He didn’t actually refuse her suggestion so that was something. She could only hope that he would take her advice. Only time would tell.


	2. One too many drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked the first chapter. Here's the next instalment. Sorry about any grammar errors.

Camilla parked her car in front of the conference building. Mark had flown in yesterday for some brief deliberations on a case he was closing up and they had arranged to meet up to discuss how she would get the rest of her things transferred from the house in London into her new residence. Working through a divorce was hard but doing it from different countries made it seem damn near impossible. Fortunately, they had been able to work things out, even if it was taking longer than planned. She had sent him a message a few days ago to confirm the time to pick him up from his meetings and he promptly replied giving the location and necessary information. Mark was always very organised and like things done in a timely manner; he probably would have contacted her if she didn’t on that day.  She had secretly anticipated this meeting in hopes that she would find out if Mark had taken her advice or at least reconsidered asking Bridget out. He had been very tight lipped about things concerning Bridget since their talk in the car a week or so ago but she maintained her plan of encouraging him but ever so often dropping her name into the conversation. Today was the day to see if any fruits came from her labour.

What she got instead was not at all what she had expected.

She walked into the small café nearby and spotted her ex-husband sitting at a table with a sunken look on his face. His usually well-groomed hair was fairly messy and his white shirt was not at all the crisp quality she was used to seeing him in during the middle of the day. From the look of the table he was at, it seemed he was on his third cup of coffee. He looked like nothing more than a poor imitation of the man that she held very close to her heart who happened to stand out like a sore thumb in the lovely chilled café background. Something was definitely not right.

‘’Mark!’’ Not wanting to startle him she decided to call out before walking over. He raised his head to look at her with bloodshot eyes and a weak smile. Camilla quickly worked her way through the crowd and took the empty chair opposite her ex-husband.

‘’Hello.’’

‘’What the hell happened?’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ Mark replied feigning ignorance. He knew he must have looked bad but it paled in comparison to how he actually felt inside. He hadn’t been able to sleep for the past 2 nights and despite knowing the cause, there was nothing he could do about it but endure the pain.

‘’You look like crap.’’

‘’Lovely…it’s the look I was going for.’’ Camilla pursed her lips at the sardonic reply. Her ex-husband was known for many things but being unkempt, at least by Mark Darcy standards was not one of them. Mark could see she wasn’t too impressed by his reply so he considered telling her about what had happened. He wasn’t a very open man but he knew keeping everything inside wasn’t very healthy; besides, there weren't that many people he could confide in about things, least of all about this. But is it even right to speak to your ex-wife about an old love? Mark couldn’t come up with a convincing argument. The little salt shaker suddenly became very interesting. Just do it man, im sure she’s already spoken about it.

Mark could see she wasn’t too impressed by his reply so he considered telling her about what had happened. He wasn’t a very open man but he knew keeping everything inside wasn’t very healthy; besides, there weren't that many people he could confide in about things, least of all about this. But is it even right to speak to your ex-wife about an old love? Mark couldn’t come up with a convincing argument. The little salt shaker suddenly became very interesting. _Just do it man, im sure she’s already spoken about it_.

‘’I saw Bridget a few evenings ago.’’

‘’Really?’’ Camilla asked suddenly becoming bright. Yes! This was exactly what she had been hoping for. But suddenly her face dropped as she realised this was not the appearance of someone who was happy in love but rather sad. ‘’What happened?’’

With that simple question, the dam of Mark’s emotions came pouring out. He told her about the christening, how they ended up sleeping together along with the note that she left for him.

‘’…then I woke up and she was gone.’’ Mark brought the palm of his hands up and pressed them into his eyes, willing the tears to stay inside. ‘’I just...never felt so foolish. I had thought, well I had hoped that we would get back together. That she would see the depth of love I had for her and would give us another go.’’

Memories of having Bridget in his arms again caused Mark to close his eyes and sigh. Things always felt different with Bridget, it always felt like...home. Realising his words and his companions lack of reply Mark silently cursed himself. He had just told his ex-wife that he was still in love with his ex-fiancé. _And you wonder why you're single_. ''I’m sorry Camilla.’’

‘’Sorry? What are you apologising for me for? It’s Bridget you should be apologising to.’’

‘’I mean here I am going on about my feelings....for Bridget when…’’

‘’Well its about damn time don’t you think.’’ Mark raised his brows at her harsh reply. In all the time he had known Camilla, she had always been a very meek and soft spoken individual. Even when she came him with her thoughts of ending their marriage, there hadn’t been any malice in her words.

‘’Mark, everyone including myself knows how much you love Bridget. I have known it throughout our entire relationship.’’

‘’It seems I am rubbish at relationships generally then.’’

‘’No, you are simply rubbish at expressing what you feel inside and applying it to your life.’’

‘’You never complained about my working or lack of expressing myself emotionally.’’

‘’Yes, but I know what it is like seeing that my family is in the same business. As for expressing yourself emotionally, I am not too different in that regard. Our relationship was never…passionate as yours and Bridget. We both knew from the beginning it was more of a settlement for both of us. I had hoped to gain more of your affections as time went on but I could see your heart lied elsewhere, as does mine. It was unfair to both of us to continue in the way that we were. You know that.’’

‘’I do love Bridget. I was so….I don’t even think hurt is an adequate word to describe how I’m feeling.’’ Camilla hated seeing Mark like this. She didn’t imagine that this is what she would come upon when she had planned to meet up with him today. But her hopes of him getting his love was still there.

‘’Did you at least talk to her afterwards?’’

‘’Heavens no. Does sneaking out before I wake up sounds like someone who wants to talk? I don't think so. Besides, I had to come here and she’s all I have been thinking about.’’

‘’Maybe you should write out what you’re feeling inside. Perhaps it would help you process things a bit better.’’ Mark opened his mouth to inject a point only to be cut off himself. ‘’Now before you tell me, how juvenile that sounds, hear me out. Just as you are preparing for a case, despite knowing all the information surrounding it, you still need to write out your briefs and it makes you better able to express yourself. I think it would help a lot with your current situation.’’

‘’She won’t have me back.’’

‘’I didn’t say it would solve all your problems or heal your broken heart but at least it is a start in the right direction.’’

‘’That doesn’t seem like a very logical solution to the problem at hand.’’ Camilla smiled.

‘’No one ever said love was logical.’’


	3. Impending fatherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented. You're awesome. Sorry for the delay in updating. Wanted to post for father's day but realised this was one of the chapters I hadn't written as yet. But I took into account of making them longer. So hopefully you enjoy it.

Camilla sat at her desk with some music playing in the background while she sieved through her inbox. She had been away on a no electronic retreat with some lady friends and was dying to come back to civilisation. To be honest one of the main reasons she was doing this today was that she wanted to see if Mark had tried to contact her. Ever since the incident with Bridget a few months ago and the letter she convinced him to send to her, he had claimed to be relatively well. But she knew Mark and he wasn’t one to show his emotions very easily so she thought little check-ins every other week or so should help him to know that she was still there for him to help in any way she could. Last time they spoke, he was working on some women’s rights case with a group of young ladies who acted a little bit too radicle. But that didn’t surprise her. Any human right cases that needed a sure win, would seek him out. All that work and no play made Mark Darcy very good at his job.

Eventually, she came to an email from Mark which was dated a few minutes ago. There wasn’t a subject for the email which is quite weird considering how peculiar he usually is about things. She clicked the message anyway. Before she even finished reading the first few lines, Camilla quickly grabbed her purse throwing out the contents on the desk looking frantically for her phone. She quickly dialled Mark’s mobile. Damn it, gone to voicemail.

\--------

_She’s pregnant…Bridget’s pregnant…Bridget and I_

Mark quickly pressed send on the text or was it an email he typed while he stood outside the door. The news he just received was so surreal that he needed to walk out and tell somebody before he actually did something stupid like propose to his ex-fiancé. He walked back into the room attempting to reel in the excitement bubbling inside. Looking towards Bridget he could see the anxiety on her face. How could she feel anything but joy? Relief flooded her face the moment he mentioned his thoughts. She was so adorable when she babbled. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t resist the urge of pulling her into his arms. She felt so perfect there like she belonged. In his opinion she always did.

He was so tempted to close the space between them as he looked in her eyes. He could stop his gaze from drifting those pertinent lips which haunted him in memories and in his dreams. But he kept reminding himself that just because she was pregnant didn’t mean anything had changed. He offered his heart to hear and she didn’t want it, not that he blamed her, but still.

Bridget seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere of the room and slowly started to release herself from the embrace. Mark swore underneath his breath but managed what he hoped was an understanding smile at the indirect rejection.

Bridget started making her excuses to leave stating she had lots to do but not before inviting Mark to her upcoming scan appointment. Still on his high, he agreed and asked her to send him the details. Just before she left she stood on her toes and gave him what he thought was one of the best kisses he had in a long time. It wasn’t passionate like the last one they shared at the christening, no that’d be too much. It was gentle and sweet and filled with love.

As soon his door closed, Mark quickly dialled the overseas number that had been calling him constantly for the last few minutes. He took a deep breath and tried to sound as calm as he could when the ringing stopped.

‘’Mark Darcy’’

_‘’WELL ITS ABOUT TIME. What the hell?!’’_

‘’Oh Hello Camilla, I was wondering when you’d get back to me. How was your trip?’’

_‘’Forget the stupid trip. Bridget’s pregnant?!’’_

‘’Yes I know, it’s amazing isn’t it.’’ Mark let out a soft sigh as he walked with the mobile to his ear over to the window overlooking the office garden. He was still in disbelief.

_‘’How the hell did that happen? When did this happen? I thought you were keeping me up to speed with things.’’_

‘’Well I am. As for how, would you like me to go through the birds and the bees talk with you?’’ Mark said between chuckles a little bit amused. He was in a rather jolly mood and nobody not even Camilla would change that.

_‘’Cut the crap, Mark. I’m hurt you didn’t tell me that you and Bridget hooked up again. I thought we shared things.’’_

‘’Firstly, still kind of weird sharing my shagging encounters with my ex-wife. Secondly, I didn’t hide anything from you. She’s 3 months pregnant, she got pregnant at the christening’’

A quick flashback of the night came to him by just mentioning it. He and Bridget had their fair share of incredible shags in the past but there was just something about her that made him feel alive and potent. Thank God for those bloody dolphin condoms. Perhaps he should become a stockholder. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, the calling of his name caused him to remember he was in the middle of a phone conversation.

‘’Pardon? I missed that.’’

_''Daydreaming are we? Wow, congratulations. I know we never really talked much about having a family but I know how much you good you are with kids and now you’re going to have one. This is amazing.’’_

‘’Thanks Camilla. I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything but I feel its like a dream that I don’t want to wake up from. I’ve already started thinking about looking on amazon for books to read on fatherhood and pregnancies.’’

_‘’Well you deserve it. I’m so happy for you. Do you know what you guys are having?’’_

‘’Not as yet, she has an appointment coming up and we shall find out there.’’

_‘’Going to her appointments are we? Does that mean you apologised and you’re back together now….Mark?’’_

‘’I just found out less than an hour ago and no we haven’t really spoken much about us but that’s okay just going to take things one step at a time.’’

_‘’Sounds like a good plan. Well please keep me updated. I still have some more things to go through before my date tonight.’’_

‘’How are things going with that?’’

_‘’Eh tolerable but what can you do right? Anyway, enjoy your evening Mark.’’_

‘’Thanks Camilla. You take care.’’

 

\--------

 

They had just found out that they were having a boy. Their boy! Seeing him on the ultrasound screen and hearing his heartbeat was unlike anything he ever experienced before. Despite his previous reservations, he could help but ask the doctor if it was okay for him to record the baby’s heartbeat on his mobile. Bridget smiled at his awkwardness because she said she had done the same thing the first time she heard it as well.

Throughout the course of their initial relationship and extended engagement they hadn’t been actively trying to get pregnant but he kept a vigilant reminder of her cycles, not to her knowledge of course, in hopes of a baby coming into their little world. All of those memories of when he thought they were pregnant was nothing in comparison to the real thing.

 

\----

 

‘’I feel like I should give her something.’’

_‘’I don’t think there is a lot of thank you for getting pregnant with my unborn son greeting cards.’’_

‘’Yes but, God if I knew she would accept me, I’d propose again in a moment.’’

_‘’Well just start small. Send her some chocolates or something. Court her.’’_

‘’Court her? What are we, young regency lovers?’’

_‘’I don’t know Mark. You know Bridget. What does she enjoy? What sorts of things did you guys do before when you were dating?’’_

‘’You mean aside from sex?’’

Camille chuckled. _‘’Yes Mark, aside from sex. Sometimes I wonder if that’s all you ever think about. Not that you ever heard me complaining.’’_

‘’Okay that was a little weird. I think that’s crossing a bit of a line talking about shagging another lady while speaking to a lady you previously shagged.’’

_‘’Is there anything about our friendship that isn’t already a bit weird.’’_

‘’Touche.’’

_‘’Okay Mark, I got to go but just be yourself okay. Something caused her to fall in love with you all those years ago so there must be something she likes about you.’’_

 

\------

 

Camilla grabs her phone off the counter and see she has a text from Mark. She clicks open attachment and up pops a photo of a tiny red onesie which had the phrase ‘’Newest Arsenal Fan’’ right across the front. Everyone around start to give her strange looks as she lets out a burst of laughter while shaking her head.

She always knew Mark Darcy was a big softie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too painful to read? I hope not. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Had an idea for a one shot with Mark and the onesie and Bridget. May do it, may not do it. Got the idea from the fact that Colin Firth supports that football club. Here's a link for the onesie if anyone wants it lol https://goo.gl/images/dDQBMj

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face* hopefully that wasn't too painful to read. Tell me what you think, I have a few chapters written out for this so let me know if you would like me to continue. Thanks for reading.


End file.
